The Grand Brawl
The Grand Brawl is a Non-Canon Grand Battle located on the There Will Be Brawl Forums the official forums of the webseries There Will Be Brawl hosted by Weldar. The concept of a Grand Battle was pitched and received more than enough support to fill up a battle, but not enough to fill up a second. As such 11 characters were chosen for the battle rather than the usual 8 resulting in a planned 10 round behemoth of a battle. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters 'The Minister - '''The host of the Grand Brawl. A mysterious figure gald entirely in dark green robes embroided with gold. The robes conceal his exactly shape and all features bar a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Unlike many other battle hosts he does not create his areanas but rather cuts out pieces of existing worlds and modifies them to serve as one. Rounds Round 1: The Mushroom Kingdom Dead Character: Takuma Yamuchi The first round took place in the Mushroom Kingdom as it appeared in the final eoisode of There Will Be Brawl, a city throw into riots and chaos, a place where all sorts of unusal creatures can be found, somewhere where the contestants of a Grand Battle would blend in perfectly. Zero began to learn the basics of movement and combat from the local inhabitants of the kingdom. The Terrabeing decides that all the other contestants are viruses and must be swiftly deleted however his many attemtps to do so are thwarted, particualrly by Keith, the only contestant well equpiied to deal with his data clones. Sirria meets with fellow humans Jak and Evangeline on friendly terms and makes an alliance of sorts with them. Zelgius is visted mentally by the fellow psychic avian Soul, the sister of Heart who convinces him to work with her brother. Aidrail goes on a rampage and eventually ends up in the climactic Ivory Towers locked in a battle with Sirria that nearly kills the two of them. Neil decides that the Mushroom Kingdom is better than the world he came from and decides to see if he can reason with the other contestants and get them to settle here but of everyone he meets only Takuma is responsive. The pair are attacked by the Terrabeing and Takuma is seriously injured. While tending to the injured Takuma Neil sees the meteors of a PK Starstorm raining down about to destroy the kingdom and kill them all. With horror he realizes he must kill the poor defencless Takuma to survive and slits his throat as the meteors hit. Round 2: The Flooded Forest ''Incomplete The second round takes place in large forested hill. The contestants begin in an underground cavern scattered around the circumference of a lake. The water in the lake is unntruallly chilling and thick and is full of strange beasts. The lake is overflowing it's bounds and will contune to rise and rise and rise. The contestants must keeping moving up to avoid drowning, however the water will continue to rise even past the canopy of the highest trees until a contestant dies. Category:Non-Canon Battles